


Try Again, Potter (dialogue drabble)

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to figure out what is going on between him and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again, Potter (dialogue drabble)

“Where are you going, Sunshine?”

“Don’t call me that again, Potter, if you value your life.”

“So you're back to calling me, Potter. Just a moment ago-“

“I had my dick up your arse.”

“But…”

“But what? We’re obviously in different positions now.”

“I know. But it’s the only time you call me Harry.”

“And your point?”

“Why are you getting dressed?”

“Obviously I’m leaving.”

“Just like that. Right after sex?”

“Yes, Potter. Just like this. I haven’t stayed any of the other times. What makes this different? Or do you honestly think things would change?”

“Maybe.”

“Try again, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this drabble was sunshine. I was also trying to do a piece with just dialogue.


End file.
